Rightful Ownership
by Amy494walker
Summary: Spencer will not allow Aaron to believe he belongs to Foyet. HotchxReid angsty, smutty drabble. Rated M for sexual content.


**Title:** Rightful Ownership

**Rating:** NC-17/M

**Summary:** Spencer will not allow Aaron to believe he belongs to Foyet.

**Prompt:** aquazephyrus: I know I'm late, but…. H/C of someone having a nightmare, and the other lover gets possessive? :o?

* * *

><p>The moment Spencer woke he knew something was wrong. Cracking open his eyes, he saw the blurry shape of his lover perched on the edge of the bed. Quickly slipping on his glasses, he turned to face Aaron.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked, in a soft, quiet voice.

Shaking his head, Aaron answered, "Nothing. Sorry Spence, go back to sleep." His voice was raspy and strained, holding an effected calm.

Spencer scooted forward, wrapping his arms around the man from behind, propping his chin on Aaron's shoulder. "Talk to me." He whispered, pressing a kiss against Aaron's cheek.

Aaron sighed deeply, his whole body sagging. He leaned back heavily against Spencer's body, "Just a nightmare."

Spencer kissed his cheek again, "Tell me."

There was a pause for a moment before Aaron breathed deeply, "Foyet. I was back there."

Spencer immediately rubbed a hand up and down his lover's chest, noting the small lumps beneath the plain blue t shirt. Aaron hadn't used to wear a shirt to bed. He insisted it made him feel more secure but Spencer was almost certain it was due to shame. It had taken Spencer months just to convince him not to wear a shirt while they made lover, ensuring Aaron that he viewed them as a token of his strength and survival as opposed to some form of weakness. It broke his heart to see his strong, capable lover doubt himself so much.

"He was hovering over me," Aaron continued, "I couldn't move, I was completely at his mercy." A shiver passed through Aaron's body and Spencer got up. He moved around to kneel between his lover's legs.

"You were injured. That's not a sigh of weakness, it's a sign of humanity." Spencer was trying to convey his sincerity through his eyes but Aaron closed his, breaking contact and sighed heavily,

"I was weak. He made me his." His voice was so defeated. Accepting.

"No." Spencer said firmly, standing and placing his hands on Aaron's face, urging him to look up, "You are not his. He hurt you Aaron. He hurt you because that's all he had the power to do."

When Aaron seemed puzzled, not seeing what he was getting at, Spencer pushed Aaron backwards to lay sideways across the bed, climbed atop him and kissed him deeply. Aaron kissed back passively for a moment before they both began to move together passionately. In less than a minute Aaron was grasping Spencer's ass, thrusting his tongue into the kiss and moaning wantonly. Not breaking the kiss, Spencer raised his body a little, just enough to allow him to run his hands down the firm body beneath him. When he reached the hem of Aaron's shirt, he pulled it up and off quickly. Without paying attention to the bare skin of Aaron's chest yet, Spencer moved his hands lower until he reached the hem of Aaron's pyjama pants, promptly pulling them down to his thigh, quickly doing the same for his own.

When Aaron was almost bare to Spencer, he broke the kiss and, without moving away, whispered against Aaron's lips, "Do you trust me?" When Aaron nodded without hesitation Spencer smiled slightly and sat up. He took the time to rub fingers and thumbs over each mark softly and sensually, increasing Aaron's already fiery passion. His lover held his eyes as he arched and breathed rapidly.

"Foyet tried to control you with fear and pain," Spencer said softly, tilting his hips just enough to make Aaron's eyes flutter shut. "Anybody can do that Aaron. It takes no effort." Another movement of his hips along with a pinch to one of the pert nipples made Aaron moan aloud, "He made you feel pain because it's the easiest thing on earth to inflict. He couldn't do this. He couldn't make you beg for more. He couldn't because he didn't have the power." Another thrust.

"Can anybody else do all that to you? Do this?" He asked as he moved enough to make Aaron curse, "Could Foyet?" He punctuated his words by leaning forward on his hands, lining up their erections perfectly before thrusting in earnest, kissing Aaron and muffling his gasps and cries.

"N-no." His lover gasped into their kiss.

"You're your own person Aaron." Spencer whispered when they parted, needing to breath, while looking him in the eyes, "But you are more mine than you will ever be his. Because I earned your trust, your affection and the ability and right to effect you in a way nobody else could. He didn't. He was weak."

Aaron grasped his hips and they both moved frantically, neither needing to say anything else until they climaxed, together.

As one.


End file.
